


Carnival

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM Sam, Sam's fear of clowns, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a 12 year old Sam to the carnival. Only one problem: Sam’s afraid of clowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are on everyones favorite thing of carnivals: clowns! Now Sam doesn't come into contact with one per say, but just seeing one is enough. So, one more part is left until we start getting into the episodes, which I will talk about in that part's notes. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this part!

“Come on Sammy! We are going to be late!” Dean called from their motel room entrance. It was just them again, which made Sam somewhat happy. If John wasn't gone on a hunt, he would embarrass Sam by using female pronouns. He didn’t even look a girl at all! He had Dean cut his hair short- to his chin- and he were some of Dean’s old clothing such as a pair of old ripped jeans, brown t-shirt and black sneakers.

 

“Done!” Sam came running over to Dean and grabbed his hand. Dean lead Sam out the door before shutting and locking it. The motel they were staying at was cheap, cheaper than most. Most likely because of the small amount of mold that was growing in some of the rooms.

 

The older boy lead Sam down the street and in front of the entrance of the carnival. Thankfully, it was close to the motel, practically just a few yards away. Dean paid for their passes and walked through the gates, keeping Sam close to him.

 

“Where to first Sammy?” asked Dean. Sam looked around, thinking before pointing to faris wheel. Dean took him on it and they went on ride after ride. It didn’t take long for them to move to the games and Dean won Sam a stuffed blue dog with navy blue floppy ears on one game.

 

“Dean.” Sam piped up. “I’m hungry.”

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

“Um...Funnel Cake!”

 

“Alight, but do you see that bench?” Dean pointed it. “Sit there and don’t move, okay? I’ll be right back when I find the stand and buy your food.”

 

“Okay.” Sam walked over to the bench and sat down, putting his dog on his lap and watched as Dean went off and out of sight. He began to quietly play with the dog’s ears when he heard a laugh. He glanced towards where the sound came from and swallowed as he saw a brightly dressed, white, blue and red face painted clown going along, high fiving children. He brought the stuffed animal closer to his chest and bury his face into the fluff. He did NOT like clowns one bit. He has seen clowns before, nice clowns in commercials and stuff but still…

 

“Hey kiddo, something wrong?” A voice asked from in front of Sam, making the boy quickly look up.

 

A man was standing there, about in his twenties, hair was a mixture of brown and blond and his eyes were a amber color. He wore a maroon muscle shirt, faded jeans and black work boots, or, at least, that's what they look like to Sam.

 

“N-nothing’s wrong mister.” Sam stuttered. He should be use to talking to people right now, but with his body still developing...well...it has him on edge. He heard the clown laugh and froze up slightly.

 

“Not a fan of clowns?” 

 

“Er….”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The man sat down on the bench beside him. “So kiddo, What’s your name?”

 

“Isn’t it polite to state your name first?” Sam stated as he looked up at the man who chuckled.

 

“Touche. You can call me Loki.”

 

“Ya mean after that god of mischief?”

 

“Yep. Your turn.”

 

“My name is Sam. I’m waiting for my older brother, Dean, to come back with my food.”

 

“Ah, well, mind if I sit here and wait with ya?”

 

Sam shrugged and leaned back and went back to playing with the dog ears. He could feel Loki glancing down at him every now and then for the next ten minutes. In all honesty, it’s like having Dean here with him beside him, making sure he was fine. He felt rather safe, sitting beside Loki, which was surprising.

 

“Looks like your brother’s coming back kiddo.” Loki told him. Sam looked over and a split second later, Dean turned the corner, into view, carrying a plate. Sam looked over to Loki to thank him but the man was gone and wasn’t anywhere around, it was as if he disappeared out of this air.

 

“Hey little man, got your funnel cake.” Dean sat down beside him, handing him the plate.

 

“Thanks Dean.” Sam grinned before digging in.

  
“No problem.” He heard Dean say and ruffled his hair.


End file.
